Fragmented
by Agent Ari
Summary: Alice never rembered anything about her human life. She had no one to tell her anything and she can't stand that she's the only Cullen that doesn't know what life was like before immortality. But all that's going to change. There's someone else. Someone who knew her from before. Someone who saved her.


**A/N: Yeah, I've created another Alice fic. Eh, I can't help it, she's my favorite character. Either way, this once is about Alice going on a journey to find the one who turned her. I understand that you may see this as gross, but it says that the vampire who changed her was old. It doesn't mean that he was sixty. It could mean that he's been a vampire for a long time. So no flaming at all! Please enjoy and review!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Eli and this story belong to me!**

* * *

_**November 14th, 1920**_

_I tapped lightly on the large wooden door, hearing someone scramble around inside. I could hear her heartbeat pound in her chest. Feel the fear that she felt. I sighed quietly and knocked slowly on the door once…twice…three times. It was our secret knock so she knew who I was. After looking around once more to make sure no one was there, I unlocked the door and walked inside, closing it behind me with my free hand._

"_Hello, Mary Alice." _

_She smiled when she saw me. It was hard to believe that, out of all of the people in the world, someone as innocent and as beautiful as her could end up in a place as horrible as this. Her once long black hair was sheared off, sticking up in all directions no matter how much I'd brush it. I remember the first day she came here, her cheeks were rosy and fair skin. Now her cheeks contained no color and her skin was as pale as mine…she had bruises on her arms and bloody bandages on her feet. _

"_You need new bandages…" I mumbled, kneeling in front of her._

_As of late- and with every winter- the stony ground she walked upon would get extremely cold. So cold that when she'd walk, her feet would start to bleed. I couldn't stand it. Every few nights, I'd come to her cell and bring her slippers, socks, and bandages that she'd wear only when she was in here. I still remember the look of pain on her face as she walked. It's still there, but it's slowly fading away, but I still can't bare it._

_I set a small tray of food beside her and then began to tend to her fee. Once I was done, I waited until she was finished eating to speak with her._

"_Any more visions?" I asked._

_She smiled and nodded, her sapphire blue eyes glimmering with excitement. "I saw him again. The man from my visions."_

"_Good. I'm sure you'll find him eventually." I knew she was in love with this man. I could tell. It saddened me some. To know tha the girl that I had fallen for longed for another, but nonetheless, whatever made her happy, made me happy._

"_Alice, how would you like to get out of here? How would you like it if you could be free?" I whispered impatiently._

_She was silent for a moment, fear taking over the happiness in her eyes. "He's coming for me…James…" she whimpered._

"_Shh…shhh…you know I won't let him hurt you. You know that" _

_She gave a shaky sigh before nodding slowly. "Okay…can we leave tonight?"_

_I nodded and picked her up and sat her on her bed before pulling my large fur lined coat off of myself and onto her body. It was so big it nearly covered all of her. After that, I scooped her up in my arms again and made my way down the deserted hallway and through a back alley. I walked down a few steps before opening another door. Soon I was outside and running through the forest, Alice obviously surprised by my speed. After about five minutes of running, the asylum was no longer in sight, but I could smell another scent._

_James._

_I came to a hilltop covered in snow and lay her on the ground. "I'm going to make it so he can't hurt you now." I whispered, running my fingers across her cheek. "We don't have much time left, I'm afraid."_

_She stared up at me in confusion and determination on her face. "I never did catch your name."_

_I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Eleazar Bryant."_

_Alice smiled as I spoke and then nodded once more. "Eli…" she began, "that's what you're name's gonna be when I see you again. I'll change it myself if I have to."_

_I chuckled and leaned down to touch my forehead to hers. "Whatever makes you happy, my dear." And with that I touched my lips to hers in a kiss. She didn't fight me, nor was she taken off guard by how cold I was. She whimpered softly as my kisses trailed down her jaw and to her neck where I began to scrape my teeth along her soft, warm skin._

_And then I sank my teeth into her neck. She winced once and then fell quiet. Her blood tasted like nothing I've tasted before. Like pure heaven. Bliss. But I knew I had to save her. Reluctantly, I drew back to look down into her face. Her face was twisted into one of pain and agony and fear, but soon, that faded away. No emotion was apparent in her beautiful eyes. I silently prayed that she'd be spared. That she'd survive._

_I could hear his footsteps coming closer. I slid a small folded piece of paper into the coat pocket before getting knocked into a nearby tree, it falling down with me._

"_You sick, twisted lithe-" he snarled, yanking me to my feet. "How could you do this? Why?"_

"_She deserves a life. I'm not going to let you take it from her!" _

_And with that, the battle ensued._

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the prologue and how I think Alice was turned. Hopefully, by now, you can tell that it'll be a romance fic xD but anyhow, hope you enjoy and I'll be uploading more tomorrow! Note: for those of you who remember Beauty and the Beast, THIS is the FINAL remake. Please review and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
